


there's nothing left inside

by garbage_can



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lowercase, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_can/pseuds/garbage_can
Summary: he didn't even feel sad anymore.he just felt… numb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know

he didn't even feel sad anymore.

he just felt… numb.

there was no energy, no life left.

the razor he was cutting his skin open with brought him pain, but nothing was better because of it. so why did he keep doing that to himself?

three new cuts. reopened wounds.

it didn’t matter. who cares about some ripped skin?

small drips of blood painted the white sink red.

he just wanted to end it. right there, in that moment. rotate the razor, let his blood out.

but he knew he couldn’t. shouldn’t. wasn’t allowed to.

they would be mad. at him. they would be disappointed.

he couldn’t let them down.

another day, another week, another month.

he had to keep going.

keep going even though there was no goal in his mind.


End file.
